


Snippet

by belmanoir



Category: RoboCop: The Series, due South
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rosh Hashanah 2009, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the near future, Fraser and Vecchio live in the world of RoboCop: the Series. They've been tracking a bad guy and end up in Detroit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/gifts).



"Look," Detective Vecchio said, "I tracked this guy--"

Detective Fraser cleared his throat. 

" _We_ tracked this guy all the way from Chicago--"

"Chicago is only 285 miles from Detroit," Murphy pointed out.

Detective Fraser smiled. "That is correct, if we had taken the highway," he agreed politely. "However, given the volatile nature of--"

"There's a lot of gangs between here and there," Lisa finished for him, because otherwise he was gonna take a million years to state the obvious.

Fraser nodded. "Not to mention an _Allosaurus fragilis."_

"A what?" Lisa asked.

"A dinosaur," Murphy explained. 

"I thought that was only a legend," she said, intrigued.

Detective Vecchio shuddered. "Tell that to my Versace trench coat."

"You are not wearing a coat," Murphy said.

"Exactly. Now look, we tracked this guy all the way from Chicago and he is _ours._ I can find him. I'd recognize that nose anywhere."

Murphy tilted his head. "That explains the plastic surgery."

Vecchio threw up his hands. "Remember the good old days, Fraser? Remember when criminals were just assholes and didn't run around getting plastic surgery or wearing weird uniforms or driving forklifts all the time?" Apparently forklifts were popular in Chicago too.

"Yes, Ray." Fraser put a calming hand on his partner's shoulder. To Lisa he said, "I'm sorry. It's been a stressful trip."

"Hey, I miss the old days too," Lisa said. 

"Yes," Murphy said, sounding sad, and Lisa felt like a jerk. To Murphy the old days meant having a family and a body.

"Look, why don't we give you guys a tour," she said to change the subject. "We'll talk about catching McKellar later."

###

Detective Vecchio was good company when he wasn't angry. But the only fun thing in the station was Murphy's equipment, and he didn't seem that interested in any of the technical stuff. It was actually a nice change for Murphy, who got exhibited like a damned product line sometimes. Vecchio just treated him like a cop. 

"You know, I used to sleep in my office," Fraser said to Murphy. "There are times in life when we're at low ebb--"

"I must go," Murphy said. "Somewhere, a crime is happening."

Fraser stepped neatly in front of him as he tried to walk off and kept talking.

"This could go on for a while," Vecchio said in her ear. "But at the end of it, he'll be a new man. Robot. Whatever."

"Man," she said firmly.

He nodded. "You wanna get dinner?"

She glanced at him in surprise. He winked at her. 

She grinned. "Hey, why not?"


End file.
